waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas
Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas is a 2004 computer-animated direct-to-video fantasy comedy anthology film produced by DisneyToon Studios and animation production by Blur Studio and Sparx Animation France. The film is a sequel to 1999 film Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. The segments in this direct-to-video feature Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto (Disney), Goofy Goof, Max Goof, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey Duck Dewey Duck Louie Duck, and Scrooge McDuck in five different segments. Along with the Mickey's PhilharMagic theme park attraction, this production was one of the first to depict the Mickey Mouse characters with 3D computer animation. It is the final direct-to-video film to feature both Wayne Allwine and Alan Young, who both died in different years. Plot The narrator recites the first 10 words of The Night Before Christmas before saying, "Oh, wait. Different story, but we'll still see a mouse". The narrator announces new tales of giving and loving, and a book opens to show pop-up elves. "Belles on Ice" This first segment tells the story of Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, who are competing in an ice skating competition. The girls each are joined by their boyfriends, Mickey and Donald, as they prepare to take the ice. Daisy becomes envious of crowd's reaction to Minnie and attempts to steal the spotlight for herself. Minnie performs several daredevil stunts to regain the spotlight, Daisy summons the ''Fantasia'' Hippos, who become her backup skaters, while her counterpart summons the Alligators from the same film. Fed up, Daisy and Minnie argue and shove each other, putting each other at risk, and then try pulling dramatic stunts to draw the attention of the crowds. When Minnie accidentally slipped on a fallen handbell while landing from a stunt blindfolded, Daisy helps Minnie up feeling sorry for her actions. Minnie also feels the same way, and they perform a grand finale. "Christmas: Impossible" The second segment tells the story of Tooth (Home On The Range) Duck celebrating Christmas Eve at their Uncle Scrooge's mansion in Duckburg. Donald Duck and Daisy Duck also join in the festivities. The boys know that they are on the "naughty list" for sure, so they travel to the North Pole to write their names on Santa's "good list". At Santa's workshop, the trio cause much trouble, such as messing the elves' jobs up, but they and the elves help clean up the mess and save Christmas. Before they leave, they luck into an opportunity to add their names to the "good list"; however, they add Uncle Scrooge's name instead, mindful of the fact that he was never written onto the list either. On Christmas, Santa leaves them a note that explains that their actions have caused them to be put on the Good List, too. "Christmas Maximus" The third segment's focus is about Max Goof and Goofy Goof celebrating the holidays. A college-age Max brings home his girlfriend Mona to meet Goofy. However, Max is unsure whether or not he wants Mona to meet his dad. Most of the story takes place within the song "Make Me Look Good". Max at first is embarrassed by his dad, who shows baby pictures to Mona, but after noticing that his scarf is made by him, he realizes that Goofy is always goofy, and that is why he loves him. Max forgets about being embarrassed and decides to join in the fun when the popcorn making machine goes haywire and causes the house to explode popcorn like a volcano and Mona reveals to have the same kind of teeth like Goofy and Max. "Donald's Gift" The fourth segment's focus is about Donald Duck and his Christmas wish of peace and quiet. Daisy Duck and Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck also appear. As Donald returns home from Christmas shopping, he daydreams and misses his bus. He runs to catch after it, but he is slowed down by a series of well-wishers. Donald becomes increasingly annoyed by the joyous people, and, at home, he is annoyed to hear the same Christmas carols on his radio. When Daisy and his nephews arrive, Donald becomes annoyed that they want to go out so soon after he returned home, but Daisy drags him out. Donald finds that is stuck with the song "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", and he inadvertently vandalizes a windows display. After he is kicked out of the mall by a policeman, he feels guilty for his lack of Christmas spirit and helps off-key carolers. Daisy and the boys join him, and Donald sings from his heart. "Mickey's Dog-Gone Christmas" The fifth and final segment stars Mickey as he makes decorations for the Christmas party, which Pluto keeps interrupting. Pluto attempts to put the star on the tree, but when he destroys all the decorations, an angry Mickey sends Pluto to the dog house. Pluto then gets upset himself feeling unappreciated and decides to run away from home and finds himself shipped to the North Pole, where the reindeer adopt him. At home, Mickey attempts to reconcile, only to find Pluto missing. Mickey posts several "lost dog" posters and eventually turns to a department store Santa, who turns out to be the real one. Meanwhile, Pluto becomes homesick, and the reindeer and Santa help Pluto to return home. As Mickey's friends arrive, Pluto completes the Christmas tree decorations, and everyone celebrates Pluto's return, even Donald and Daisy Duck, who had just showed up with Huey, Dewey and Louie, Uncle Scrooge, Max, Goofy and Minnie Mouse. Minnie is also entranced by the decorations. The film concludes with a medley of various carols. Voice cast * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Kellie Martin as Mona * Chuck McCann as Santa Claus * Jeff Bennett as Donner * Jim Cummings as Blitzen * Clive Revill as Narrator * Edie McClurg as Santa's Workshop Announcer Release The film was released on VHS and DVD on November 9, 2004. The film was released in a 2-Movie Collection Blu-ray and DVD with Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas on November 4, 2014. Reception Joe Leydon of Variety wrote that the film will appeal mostly to parents who wish to distract their children, as children will not realize the novelty value of computer-animated Disney characters. Robert Pardi of TV Guide rated the film 3/5 stars and wrote, "A candy-cane palate and a festive soundtrack bolster this omnibus, which allows Disney favorites a chance to strut some new stuff." Referen #Huey, Dewey, and Louie said that they could have some toilet paper as the same refrence back in "Mickey Mouse & Friends: Episode 31". es External links * * Lily The Fox Category:2004 films Category:2004 computer-animated films Category:2004 direct-to-video films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American anthology films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:English-language films Category:Donald Duck films Category:Goofy (Disney) films Category:Films directed by Matthew O'Callaghan Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Mickey Mouse films